Computer Virus
Computer Virus (also called Battle Windows) is a boss in Kirby Super Star. This boss is apparently a mockery of RPG (role playing game) bosses, since Kirby does not have his own RPG. The Computer Virus is a being that resembles three computer browser windows and attacks Kirby using a collection of three different monsters each time it appears. During the fight, the monsters it summons stay concealed within the computer screen. After it uses one of its attacks, it will step down from the battle screen for a short amount of time, giving Kirby his only chance to fight back. Kirby also has the ability to forfeit his turn to grab a randomly selected ability. Computer Virus appears as a Great Cave Offensive boss, and also as the boss of Halfmoon, a level in Milky Way Wishes. In Helper to Hero they have dark purple versions of the three strongest creatures. In The Great Cave Offensive. , Computer Virus uses Slime, Dancing Doll, and Magician. In Milky Way Wishes (along with The Arena and Helper to Hero), Computer Virus uses Magician, Evil Knight, and Great Dragon. Minions Slime * Attacks: The Slime's attacks are all very weak. It sleeps and every so often will actually attack with a single star (if even). Very rarely he will also "call for a pal". This however, does nothing. *Description: The Slime is a sentient (and small) ball of gooey, green, primordial slime. The slime has two little eyes. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Puppet (originally Dancing Doll) * Attacks: Like the Slime, The Puppet's attacks rarely do any damage. It will laugh, scream, and dance at Kirby (none of which do anything). Its only real attack fires only one lone star at Kirby. It may try and self-destruct, but it never works. * Description: The Puppet is strange, wooden, and clown-like, with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit and red and white striped pantaloons. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Magician (originally Witch) * Attacks: "Attack" The magician shoots three stars at Kirby. "Ice Spell" The magician shoots an icicle at Kirby which will freeze him and make him loose his ability if he has one. "Fire Spell" The magician shoots a fairly wide stream of fire at Kirby. "Guard Spell" The magicain begins to flash. All damage done to the magician on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by over half. * HP: 80 if Kirby is alone, although it has more if he has a helper with him, depending on which helper it is. * Description: She is a little stubby witch and is garbed in blue sorcerer clothing. She wields a cane which she uses to attack with a trio of stars and various spells. She is the only one of three summoned creatures to appear in all Computer Virus fights. * Appearance(s): All versions of Computer Virus. Evil Knight * Attacks: "Attack" The Evil Knight shoots six stars at Kirby. "Brings Down his Sword" The Evil Knight shoots two spinning cresents at kirby. "Freezing Slash" The Evil Knight shoots an icicle at Kirby which will freeze him and make him loose his ability if he has one. "Throw Knives" A bunch of knives fall from the top of the screen. "Stores up Power" The Evil Knight begins to flash. It isn't known what else this does. "Raises his shield in Defence" The Evil Knight begins to flash. All damage done to the Evil Knight on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by over half. * HP: 180 if Kirby is alone , although it has more if he has a helper with him, depending on which helper it is. * Description: He is the second strongest of the five summoned creatures. His helmet resembles a skull, and he is garbed in black armor. He is in a poised stance and wields a sword and shield. * Appearance(s): Milky Way Wishes and The Arena. Great Dragon (originally Red Dragon) * Attacks: "Attack" The Great Dragon shoots three very fast stars at Kriby. "Spews Fiery Breath" The Great Dragpn shoots a large stream of fire at Kirby. It is almost unavoidable if you are on the wrong half of the screen. "Petrifies Itself" The Great Dragon begins to flash. All damage done to the Great Dragon on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by over half. "Flaps Gigantic Wings" A bunch of small cresents fly across the screen from left to right, along with puff of air that don't do damage. "Slashes with Talons" The Great Dragon shoots a bunch of spinning cresents all around the screen * HP: 250 if Kirby is alone , although it has more if he has a helper with him, depending on which helper it is. * Description: The Great Dragon is certainly the strongest of the five summoned creatures. He is a red (changed to orange in the remake) dragon with horns, wings, fangs, and claws. * Appearance(s): MWW and The Arena. Trivia * The creatures are all pseudo-medieval/fantasy-themed, which is what RPGs often center around. The Dragon is often the strongest, the Knights are often second in strength, and the Witch, Slime, and Puppets are the weakest. * After defeating Computer Virus in The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes (and Meta Knightmare Ultra in the remake), one window will begin giving Kirby experience points for humorous things (such as Puffiness). The points given has no affect on Kirby or Meta Knight, however. Also right after it is defeated, the window says "Kirby gained XXX exp. points! (Not that it matters.)" Category:Bosses